Revenge
by Quiet Like the Snow
Summary: Werner Zytle wants to take revenge on Oliver, because he is involved in the drug business. Vertigo, torture, pain (AU)
1. Thea

Many thanks to my beta Zutarashipper

* * *

Revenge

Music roaring loud and disco lights flashed. I looked in satisfaction at my club's dancing customers, I returned the dirty glasses to the tables. I smiled to myself. I was pleased with my choice of DJ. The music sounded good, disco music. I carried the tray of empty wine glasses to the back room, and put them on the table. I sighed when I saw a large garbage bag in front of the back door. None of my employees had bothered to take out the trash. I grunted when picking up the heavy bag and opened the back door. I couldn't just let the bag to be so I dragged it outside and put it in the bin.

I heard tires screeching behind me. I turn to look back with a start. Close to the club's back door a dark van had stopped, out of which rose by a few men dressed in dark clothing. They had their faces covered. I felt my heartbeat accelerate out of fear. When I realized the men walking towards me I stood there for a moment frozen in my place.

"Thea Queen," one of the men said my name so strongly that it startled me.

They had come for ? I tried to understand what was going on. I could feel the adrenaline moving through my body. I made a quick decision and ran back toward the door, hoping to make a timely manner. Large hands grabbed me, I struggled against them as much as I could. I managed to kick the man holding me between his legs and got out of his grasp. I ran as hard as I could once I got to my feet. One of the men covered the escape route, glancing around panicking.

"You have to come with us," said the man in a low voice.

"No I don't! Leave me alone! "

He grabbed me from behind and I tried to break free from his grip. a damp cloth was pressed against my mouth and nose, which smelled awful. Chloroform. I tried to hold my breath and to struggle against it, but I couldn't hold my breath for much longer. In the end,I had to breathe and I felt myself losing consciousness. When I regained consciousness I realized I was sitting in a moving car tied to the seat. I had a bag over my face and head. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. The bag on my head made seeing impossible. I didn't have any clue as to what was going on or where I was going. I sat still and tried to listen to the sounds around me.

It was difficult, because the sound of my heartbeat thumped in my ears. I was able to distinguish someone's breath though, I wasn't sure I heard correctly, or I imagining it. I was scared. After some time I felt the car to stop. I heard the sliding door open beside me and felt someone's hands grab my upper arms. I was ushered out of the car and being led by large hands. Based on the noises I could tell we we walking down a large hallway. Steps echoed in dreary large space. I was afraid that I would stumble and fall because I couldn't see anything .

Abruptly I was sat down on a hard chair. I could feel my hands being tied with cable ties behind the chair. The bag was pulled off of my head and bright light shining in my eyes. It took me a moment for my eyes to grow accustomed to the light, when they did I saw a separator in front of me. Standing in front of it was a man.

"Thea Queen", the low male voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, examining his face.

"I'm Werner Zytle."

"What do you want from me? Let me go, "I said, looking around.

"I want to show you something," he said, walking away from me. I followed him with my eyes. He flipped a light switch on the wall. The shadowy space opposite me lit up with the lights. I gasped in shock, I saw a green leather clad figure sitting in a chair, tied up.

"The Arrow" I said, almost in a whisper.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	2. Oliver

Many thanks to my beta Zutarashipper

* * *

I had been training in the foundry with wide variety of exercises. Felicity was sitting in front of a computer making searches. I was irritated because someone in the city was selling Vertigo again. I watched Felicity impatiently waiting for her to find something, any leads to track down this drug dealer. I heard Felicity's slender fingers dancing at the keyboard. I pulled a gray hoodie on and took a drink from my bottle.

"Oliver, I found something," Felicity said, turning to look at me.

I rushed to her side and stared at the computer screen.

"It's Werner Zytle," she said. "I found him to various video cameras near the points where the drugs were being bought. I tracked down his phone and ... "

"Felicity," I said softly to get her attention. "Where is he?"

"The port next to the storage area," she answered, and wrote a small note. "This has inventory number."

I smiled for her when I took the note: "You are remarkable."I saw her blush a little.

I put on my leather suit and headed for the alley. The sky was dark, the street lights reflected on the wet asphalt. I mounted my motorcycle and revert the engine. I began to drive to the address Felicity had provided.

"Oliver, are you sure that you don't want to backup?" I heard Felicity ask through the headset.

"I am. Is Zytle still in? "

"Yes he is."

I sneered and turned the gas to get to the area faster.

It took me about ten minutes to get there and I stopped in front of the warehouse. The warehouse was poorly lit and the place seemed to be too quiet. I didn't see movement anywhere. I pressed the button on my chest, "Felicity, are you sure the place?"

"I am. Zytle phone signal is coming from in there. "

I got off my bike and I took my bow off the handlebars. I looked at the environment, and I wondered what I would do next.

There appeared to be slightly open the window on the second floor of the building. It looked good and the entrance wouldn't attract much attention.

I climbed up to the window via the warehouse wall, leaning against the scaffolding, and I slipped through the gap in the window. I layed on my stomach on the second floor ground, I crawled towards the edge and saw movement down the hall. In different parts of the ground floor, armed men patrolled. Zytle was down there, checking a package of drugs. I jumped down and I shot a couple of guards with my arrows. This caused more noise than was thought. Zytle ran away and more armed men ran out of the shadows. I fought a couple and succeeded to hit some of them unconscious with my bow.

"Now," I heard someone crying out loud.

I tried to figure out where the sound came from. A heavy net fell from the roof, I noticed it at the last minute and spun out of the way. I didn't manage to dodge it completely and I felt the net fall on me. I got the air knocked out of my lungs and I was trying to get the net off. Armed men surrounded me while I struggled with the net. I pressed my chest the button and said quickly: "Trap." I couldn't say more with the men surrounding me and the heavy net weighing me down. I fought to get the net off but a man walked forward.

"Oliver!" I heard the headset Felicity calling me in panic. "Oliver, respond! Can you hear me? "

I was entangled within the net harder but still tried to defend myself. Finally the man hit me in the head with a stock of machine gun. I fell to the ground and I do not see anything clearly. At the same time I noticed connection with Felicity was broken.

The next time I woke up, I felt my head aching where I had been hit. I realized that I was in dimly lit room, and my hands, feet, and body tied to a chair. I tried to get my hands free, but the ropes were tied tightly. I felt the rope bite into the skin of my wrists. The biggest surprise was that hood and mask had not been stripped from my body. I heard a noise and I tried to look like I was still unconscious. I saw men to bring a woman into the room and bind her to a chair opposite me, her head was covered with black bag. I felt like that she was very familiar. Zytle walked right in front of the woman and eventually pulled the hood of her face. I started in horror and anger at my bound sister. I was not expecting anything like this. I pressed my hands into fists out of anger.

"Thea Queen", I heard Zytle said my sister's name.

"Who are you?" Thea asked, looking around.

"I'm Werner Zytle."

I had no idea of what he wanted my sister.

"What do you want from me? Let me go, "my sister demanded. I admired her for her calm in such a situation.

"I want to show you something," Zytle said walking towards me.

Thea obviously did not know that I was the same space.

The man pushed the light switch on the wall and lights turn on in my above my head. I heard my sister gasp when she saw me.

"The Arrow", I heard Thea whisper.

I lifted my head slightly and looked at my sister. This definitely didn't go the way I planned.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my beta Zutarashipper =)

* * *

Zytle walked over to Oliver, he circled the chair bound man. Eventually he grabbed the younger man's hood and pulled it back, revealing his face.

Thea stared in amazement at her brother, "Ollie, how?"

"I'll tell you later," Oliver said, looking at his sister.

Thea turned her attention to the man standing next to her brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, your brother is a real pain in the ass. He has messed up my business, "Zytle said angrily. He walked to Thea and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch her!" Oliver yelled.

Zytle ignored Oliver. He leaned Thea's side and said, "Your brother needs to be punished."

The young woman trembled and she looked at his brother worried. Thea knew that something terrible was happening. Zytle's words couldn't mean anything good. He walked toward Oliver and drew a taser from his pocket. Oliver looked at him with a defiant expression on his face.

"Tell me, where is your irritating team?"

"I will not tell you anything," Oliver said.

Zytle smiled and pressed the stun-gun to Oliver's chest. Thea saw her brother struggling against pain. His muscles were strained against the ropes. Oliver hissed, but did not scream. Zytle removed stun-gun from the Oliver's chest, asking: "Where are they?"

Oliver spat on the floor and said angrily: "I won't tell."

Zytle pressed the taser again to Oliver's chest. The younger man groaned in pain, his jaw muscles were tense. Oliver struggled, so as not to let a sound, he did not want to give Zytle any satisfaction from his torture.

Thea clearly saw her brother in pain. "Stop", she begged. It was difficult for Thea to look at Oliver's suffering. Zytle turned to the young woman's direction, leaving Oliver for a moment of peace.

"This is just the beginning," he said, smiling to himself.

Thea looked Zytle with wide eyes when she realized that she would have to see her brother being tortured. The idea was terrifying to Thea. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel.

Oliver breathed heavily, tied to the chair. He tried to hide his pain from his sister. He felt bad that Thea had to see him in such a situation. Zytle put the stun-gun on a table and picked up a knife. The man circled around Oliver, rotating the knife in his hand. Oliver looked at his sister and smiled at her encouragingly. He would do everything possible to protect Thea. No matter what happens.

Zytle stopped beside Oliver. The younger man looked him in the eye with confidence. Zytle laughed derisively and took the knife to Oliver's side and slowly made deep cuts. Oliver grimaced in pain as he felt the warm blood running down his side. Thea looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. Zytle got a better grip on the knife and stabed knife all the way to the hilt of the blade into Oliver's side. The young man groaned in pain. Zytel pulls the knife out, Oliver drooped over as much as the ropes let him. Thea saw her brother's breathing change to being unstable. Drops of blood began to form into a pool beside the chair.

"No!" Thea cried concerned.

Oliver raised his head slightly and looked at his sister. He tried to calm his breathing.

Zytle put the knife back on the table and grabbed a glass container containing green liquid. The man called his employee to him and motioned to Oliver, "Hold his head." He said.

An employee grabbed the younger man's head and forced him to tilt his head back. Zytle stepped forward to Oliver. He grabbed Oliver's nose, cutting off his oxygen so as to force him to open his mouth. Oliver held his breath as long as he could, but in the end he had to gasp for air through his mouth. In the same moment Zytle poured the green liquid Oliver's mouth. Oliver was forced to swallow the bitter-tasting liquid, so that he could breathe. Thea heard her brother making choking sounds.

After swallowing the liquid Oliver drew a loud breath into lungs and began coughing violently. He guessed what Zytle had given him. It did not take many minutes for him to feel the effect of Vertigo in his body. His vision became unclear. Thea watched her brother struggle with drug side effects. She saw sweat droplets running his brother's forehead.

Zytle walked over to the table and he took a small bottle of clear liquid and put it into a syringe. Then he turned to Oliver's side. "This mix I made for you", Zytle smirked. He walked in front of Oliver and pushed the syringe into his chest. Oliver grimaced and groaned in pain between his teeth. Zytle pulled out a syringe and moved aside to watch the man's struggle. Thea looked at her brother worried.

Each moment Oliver felt a severe pain in different parts of his body. His muscles strained against the ropes. He tried not to scream. Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in pain between his teeth.

"Oliver ?!" Thea shouted worried about what she saw happening to her brother. She turned to look at Zytle. "What did you give him?"

"A small sample. He won't get in my way in at least two days if he's lucky." The man smiled. "Maybe never again"

Thea turned to see her brother again, she saw in Oliver's face that he was in great pain. His breathing had become shallow and labored. Oliver felt spastic muscles painfully and a cry escaped his mouth. Thea looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. Zytle walked Oliver's side and kicked the man in the chair over the floor. Then he kicked Oliver in the stomach a few times. Oliver groaned on the floor defenseless.

"Stop!" Thea cried.

Zytle glanced at the woman. "What you can do to stop me?" He said and kicked Oliver again. Unexpectedly chair hit him on the back. After recovering from the attack Zytle looked Thea, who had taken her brother's bow and draw it.

"How?" Zytle asked in amazement.

Thea did not answer the question, she looked at the man angrily. "Leave my brother alone!"

"What if I do not?"

"I'll kill you." Thea said angrily.

"The Arrow does not kill any more."

"I am not the Arrow," Thea said, and released the arrow.

She didn't see any other option to protect Oliver. Zytle fell on the floor arrow in his chest.

Thea grabbed a knife from the table and ran to his brother side. She cut the ropes loose. "Oliver?" Thea asked, examining her brother. Oliver looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

Thea helped him to stand up and supported him. "We have to get out of here."

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my beta Zutarashipper =)

* * *

At the foundry Felicity tried frantically to find Oliver. The connection was broken and Oliver's location had disappeared from the display. She was worried, and not only because his last words he had told her was that it had to have been a trap. Felicity was annoyed because the warehouse didn't have any surveillance cameras so she couldn't see what had happened there. Diggle stood next to her and looked at her work.

"Does the tracker still work?" Dig asked.

"No. It's probably broken. "

"What about the phone?"

"The signal is still coming from warehouse district but I can't locate it precisely unless he calls with it."

Diggle nodded with a sigh, "We'll get him back."

Roy walked down the stairs and looked at Diggle and Felicity. "Have you seen Thea? She's been missing for a couple hours now, I'm worried. "

"We haven't seen her but Oliver is also missing", Dig replied.

"Oh. Where did he go?" Roy asked thoughtfully.

"To the warehouse district next to the port. Oliver is looking for Werner Zytle", Felicity said looking into her computer. "Oh no", she continued and lifted her hand in front of her mouth. "I think we have another problem."

"What!" Diggle asked.

"Thea has been kidnapped," Felicity said and showed them the security footage of how Thea was forced into the black van.

"Oliver will kill me for this. I have to go find her", Roy said, compressing his hand into a fist.

"Roy, wait. We don't know where she is, "Felicity looked at the younger man. Roy sighed in frustration."I'm trying to find them." She continued typing on her computer and tried to find information about Oliver and Thea's whereabouts.

* * *

Thea escorted Oliver slowly out of the space where they had been held. She wanted to get far away from there before Zytle's men would find out they had escaped. Thea was worried about her brother, who was leaning on her heavily. Oliver felt a severe pain in different parts of his body, he tried to focus on his breathing to control the pain.

Walking with Oliver took more time than Thea had planned. They are progressing slowly to the adjacent hall. The young woman looked around without knowing where to go. A little further away from the stock were large wooden boxes. Thea oriented them around the boxes and lead her brother to them. Oliver walked slowly and bite his lip. They hid behind the boxes. Thea gently put her brother on the ground, lying onto the cement. She took off her blouse and pushed it against Oliver's knife wound. Oliver's body trembled in pain, and he groaned.

"I'm sorry", Thea said, and looked pale face of her brother. She felt bad that she had to cause more pain to Oliver, but she could not to let him bleed to death.

"Call ... Dig ... one of the… speed dial 1 ", Oliver said with difficulty. Severe pain made talking difficult.

Thea dug up the phone out of her brothers hoodie pocket and dialed the number one. The phone rang once and was answered, "Oliver?"

"Thea here, Oliver told me to call," she explained in panic.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know," Thea said in despair.

"Thea, calm down," Dig said calmly. "We will find you."

Felicity began urgently trace the signal. Diggle heard Oliver's groaned in the background of the call. "What has happened?" He asked.

"Oliver has been stabbed and he was given something."

Dig nodded and evaluated Oliver's groan, the situation was serious. More serious that it made it so that Oliver could not call by himself.

"I found them," Felicity said. "They are in the same storage area, but in the next hall."

"Thea, listen to me. We're coming to get you, "Dig spoke calmly to her on the phone and ended the call. He looked at the young man. "Roy, let's go get Thea and Oliver and take them home."

Roy nodded quickly and went to change clothes.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	5. Chapter 5

Thea put the phone in her pocket, she pressed to her brother wound in order to get the bleeding stopped. Oliver lay on the floor in agony.

Thea looked at him and said, "Dig said they would pick us up."

Oliver nodded in small ways, talking was too much trouble.

Thea tried to be calm, she heard further away from the noise. Zytle's men searching for them. She hoped Diggle coming soon. Moan escape from the Oliver's lips, when his muscles spastic. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Ollie, stay with me," Thea said, looking worried about his brother's pale face.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked at his sister, breathing heavily.

Thea was afraid of losing her brother. Oliver was the only one she had left her family. The thought terrified her.

Thea heard steps in the boxes on the other side, she felt his heart to skip a beat.

Diggle looked around and then Roy. "Oliver's phone signal should come here."

Red leather suit wearing man nodded and looked around. "Oliver? Thea?"

Thea sighed with relief when she heard a familiar voice, and said, "Over here."

Diggle and Roy ran past the boxes in the direction of the sound.

Diggle landed on the floor next to Oliver and looked him in the eye. He saw Oliver with great pain.

"Oliver", Diggle said worried and took his finger in his neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but it was fast and weak. Dig moved next to Thea which was still weighed sweater her brother wound. He moved the blouse to see the wound. Oliver's body tensed in pain, and he groan when his friend examine the wound. Diggle asked to Thea continue to keep the pressure to the wound.

He looked at Oliver, "Easy, we'll get you out of here."

Thea looked at the red hoodie dressed man with a mask on his face. "Roy? Is that you? "

The man looked at him thoughtfully, but finally nodded in the affirmative.

"I did not know that you work for my brother," Thea said. Now she understood many things, for example, why Oliver and Roy seemed now to be good friends. Despite initial difficulties.

"Roy!" Digglen exclamation brought Thea back to reality. Diggle looked at the man focused, and said, "Get a stretcher from the car."

Roy nodded and went running out of the warehouse.

Diggle looked Oliver's glassy, staring eyes. Oliver tried to blink his sight to get clearer. He saw his friend's face wearing unclear. Oliver squeezed his eyes closed, feeling the pain wave roll in over him. The pain got his muscles convulse. A faint moan escaped his lips. Oliver felt a how Diggle and Thea tried to hold him down, that he would not hurt himself.

In the end, convulsions stopped and Oliver tried to get his breath to calm down. Roy came to them, carrying a pile wrapped the stretcher. He put them next to a man lying on the ground, and spread them open. Next, front of was perhaps the most painful step. They should be moved to Oliver stretcher.

Diggle looked Oliver worried and said: "This can hurt."

Man which lying on the ground heard Digglen words, but he was unable to respond to him.

Diggle looked Roy and Thea. "Let's turn Oliver on his side and placed in a stretcher to under him. Are you ready? "

Thea nodded uncertainly, she had never done anything like this.

Roy and Diggle turned their friends to his better side. Oliver let out almost animal cry of pain. Thea scared of her brother's cry.

Diggle looked at her and said, commanding, "Stretcher here, quickly."

The young woman was able to compile herself, and placed the stretcher under her brother. Roy and Diggle fell gently Oliver on the stretcher in the supine position. Oliver breathed heavily. Thea looked at him with concern.

Diggle looked at his friend, whose breath had begun to stabilize. He had guessed that the transfer would be painful. They should to carry Oliver in the car, which was outside the hall. Diggle tied the stretchers belts gently Oliver's over. He tried not to cause additional pain.

"Roy, we have to carry him to the car," said Diggle.

Roy nodded and grabbed the other end of the stretcher. "In the third. 1, 2,3. "

Men lifted the stretcher and started to walk towards the door. Oliver's expression was pained, his eyes were tightly closed and he bit his lip. Roy and Diggle trying to get him to the car as quickly as possible, but carefully. Thea walked to her brother's side.

They came out of the warehouse into the dark night. Roy and Diggle carried Oliver's car and brought him to the back of the van with caution. Oliver groaned in their setting him car on the floor. Thea rose in the car next to her brother. Roy was with them, he took off his mask and hood.

"Thea, Oliver will survives this. He is survived worse, "Roy said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Diggle rose to the cab and started the car. "Are you ready?"

"We are," Roy said, turning to his direction.

Surprisingly, Oliver groaned and gasped for breath in agony. His muscles were tense against stretchers belts. Oliver's upper body rose slightly off a stretcher. Roy pushed him gently back down. Oliver's hands pressed a fist, and he fought against pain, which seemed moment by moment worse. Roy was holding Oliver by the shoulders, he felt, how man fought against him. The younger man saw Oliver's painful gaze, which was involved in some confusion. Oliver struggled with the stretcher belts against the pain.

"Oliver," Roy said, trying to reassure him, but it did not seem to help. "Oliver, look at me," the younger man tried again.

Their eyes met, Roy was embarrassed at the sight of Oliver's fear and despair-filled blue eyes. He had never seen Oliver like that.

Thea looked at them and realized something was wrong. "Roy, what's going on?" She asked and was about to grab her brother's hand.

"Thea, don't," the younger man warned her to hold up Oliver in place. The woman looked at her boyfriend confused. She did not understand why he didn't allow her touching her brother.

Diggle turned to look back mode, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Oliver is fighting against," Roy replied quickly.

"We are soon on Foundry," said Diggle and hit the gas.

Roy turned back to his mentor side and tried to reassure him, "Oliver, you're safe. We'll help you. "

Thea moved closer to his brother and looked him in the eye. "Ollie?" He saw the terror reflected in Oliver's eyes, at the same time she felt that her brother seemed to not recognize her.

Oliver cried and fought against. Roy tried to hold him down, so that he would not hurt himself or others. Thea gently touched her brother's cheek, hoping his calming. Oliver's skin felt hot against her hand.

Thea looked Roy and said worried, "Oliver has a fever."

The younger man nodded.

After a while, the car stopped. Diggle quickly opened the rear doors and came to them. He glanced at Oliver's face thoughtfully and changed places with Roy.

"Roy, ask Felicity to make a solution of the herbs and put it in the syringe. I also need lorazepam", Diggle dictated instructions and to hold up against the struggling Oliver.

Roy went running into the foundry.

"Oliver, easy. You're safe, "Diggle said, trying reassuring his friend.

Oliver's breathing was fast and shallow. His eyes stared Diggle in horror expanded. Oliver cried and struggled out of the grip of friends. Diggle separated the horror of the man's voice. Cry was very similar to when Oliver cried at the sight of nightmares.

Continues...


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry for possible mistakes.

* * *

Felicity heard the door open, she turned to look at the door. Roy ran quickly down the stairs.

"Where is Oliver? Is he okay? "She asked worried.

"Diggle told me to do the herbs of the solution and put it into the syringe. He told me to bring the sedative, something Loretz ... I do not remember the name. "

"Lorazepam."

Young man nodded.

Felicity ran Oliver's wooden box and took out a small bag of herbs were. She poured them a mortar.

"Roy, could you grind these?"

The man nodded and began to work.

Felicity took a box of medical supplies syringe and sedative. She also took a couple of needles in the package. Then Felicity came over to Roy's. "Ready?"

Roy nodded, "What now?"

Blonde poured to mortar water from a bottle and mixed homogeneous solution. Then she put it in a large syringe.

"All Done. Now, let's go, "Felicity said, and ran towards the door Roy behind of her.

They came quickly to the car. Felicity could not expect what awaited her in the car. Felicity sees Oliver lying bloody on a stretcher car's rear area. He groaned, struggling against Diggle. Thea sat on the floor next to her brother.

Diggle looked at them. "Roy, herbs?"

"I have," Felicity answered watching Oliver.

Blond woman hands the man a syringe, with a milky-white liquid. Diggle tried to open Oliver's mouth in order to get him to take the herbs. The young man refused to open his mouth voluntarily. Diggle managed to open up Oliver's mouth so much that he was the head man of the syringe between his teeth. Diggle gave slowly a solution to Oliver. The man growled between his teeth in protest.

"Come on, Oliver, swallow it," said Diggle said to his friend. He did not dare to put more solution Oliver's mouth, that he did not choked to death. In the end, Oliver swallowed and Diggle was relieved to see it. Diggle gives him more solution. He was happy after Oliver swallows the contents of the syringe. Oliver was still pained and restless.

Felicity looked at Oliver concerned, she hopes to herbs help soon. Felicity rose into the car and sat next to the man lying on the ground. She took her hand Oliver's cheek and stroked his stubble cheek soothingly.

Felicity took her hands on his hair and stroking them. "Sh, you're safe."

Thea watched the blonde, pony-tailed woman assuage her brother. She saw in the eyes of Felicity genuine concern, affection and sorrow. Oliver groaned loudly.

Diggle looked at Felicity and said worriedly, "Herbs are not helping."

"What are we doing?" Roy asked, looking at his friends.

"Felicity, let the sedative and come here," Diggle instructed.

Blond woman moves next to the man, and took out a small needle package and opened it. She set the needle to the syringe and to check that there are no trapped air bubbles. Roy looked at the syringe, and swallowed. He was afraid of needles. Roy was glad that he was not Oliver's position.

Felicity put out a syringe to Diggle and waits for further instructions from a man.

"Felicity, took his hand and hold it in place," Diggle advised.

Blond woman grabbed Oliver's hand tightly, she was surprised at how tense the man was.

Diggle search for a suitable injection site for the man's hand and put his friend the drug into a vein.

Soon after drug dosed Oliver's eyes close, his body relaxed, and eventually went limp in their hands. Diggle was grateful for how fast the drug was affected. Eventually they may all be let go.

Thea came closer to her brother and looked at his face. They seemed incredibly calm. She could not remember when last seen Oliver's face so calm had.

"What do you mean that herbs do not work?" Roy asked, looking Diggle.

"Usually Oliver's condition begins to improve after taking the herbs. I did not notice very much change. This must be part of something more than just Vertigo ", Diggle explained. He compared the situation to his mind, when he had seen Oliver receiving an overdose of Vertigo for the first time.

"Is the drug formula changed?" Felicity asked, looking at a man lying on a stretcher.

"I don't know."

"Oliver may have to given two different drug," Thea said looking at her brother's team. "The worst pain began the second drug after the injection."

Diggle nodded, looking into his friend's sister. Then he turned to look at his friends. "Let's Oliver downstairs, his wounds needs to be treated."

Roy and Diggle carried Oliver on a stretcher inside. Felicity and Thea walked behind them.

Thea looked at the familiar building in amazement. "But, this is Verdant."

"So it is. Oliver has a place in the basement. "

"Oh, all this time."

Felicity nodded with a smile.

Thea had not been able to foresee anything like that, but a lot of things seemed to fall into place.

Continues...

* * *

Comments make me happy.


	7. Oliver (2)

I am sorry for possible mistakes.

I know poor Oliver...

* * *

I lay on the cool concrete floor in agony. In different parts of the body feel constant pain. The face appeared on fuzzy field of view. I was called by name. I knew the voice, and I knew Diggle to be by my side. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. I tried to manage the pain of breathing, and it seemed to take all my strength. I felt his fingers searching for the pulse in my neck. Someone presses on the side of the wound sorely. The pressure eased for a while, but then I felt someone touched to my wound.

My muscles tense suddenly against my will. It was painful and moan escaped my mouth. I felt someone pressed the wound again. It made me feel really painful in.

It was difficult for me to follow what is going on around. Other speech was difficult to get a clear and sounds sounded distant.

Familiar face reappeared in my field of vision. Diggle looked me in the eye and said: "Easy, we'll get you out of here."

_It was __easier said __than done._

I tried to get my eyes clearer, I blinked my eyes, but it didn't help.

I felt like thousands of needles would have sting me in different parts of the body. I squeezed my eyes tightly and tried to scream, but a moan escaped my lips. I have a high pain threshold, but the pain was too much. I couldn't relax even for a moment. The pain got in my muscles tense. It only served to exacerbate my feeling. I couldn't control myself.

I felt how I was held in place. It hurt, but also helps.

Eventually, my muscles settled down. I heard someone coming to us, the eye of the corner I saw a figure dressed in red. Roy.

Diggle came next to me and said: "This is going to hurt."

_What? What are you going?_

I couldn't say anything, because all my forces went to breathing and pain control.

Surprisingly, they turned me to my side, I cried out in pain. I felt a burning pain in the side. My ribs were possibly broken. Black dots danced in my field of vision. There was nothing more than a pain.

Eventually, they put me to a soft surface on my back. I thought lying on a stretcher. The pain eased a bit in this position. I breathed heavily, but gradually my breath began to stabilize.

It was difficult for me to see what's happening around me. I was able to hear the conversation of my friends, but their words were difficult to concentrate because of pain.

I was raised up from the ground and transported somewhere. Each shake hurts. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. I tried to manage the pain of my best I can. I was confused and intolerably warm feeling. I couldn't think clearly. I felt pain. I wanted the pain to end. Feel cold cool open air and my body went shivering along, making feel even more uncomfortable.

I groaned when I feeling my back against the hard substrate. My eyes had become blurred, and I don't know where I was.

The new wave of pain rolled over me at this time much louder. Moan escaped from between my teeth and I gasp for breath. My muscles tense stretchers belts against my upper body rose slightly from stretcher power of convulsion. Someone pushed me back against the substrate. I squeeze my hands fist. The pain was so intense that I couldn't control it. It seems to be getting worse.

I was overcome with the feeling that I need to get away. Any pain cause I had to get it away. Strong hands to prevent my escape, and I fought against them. I was bound to catch something. I couldn't move freely. I tried harder to get out of hands grip. In different parts of my body hurt.

_Pain._

_Agony._

_I wanted it to end._

_Escape._

I see in my eyes flashback of torture on the island. I have to fight back.

_Fight__._

_Kill or __be killed._

"Oliver, you're safe. We'll help you." I heard someone say.

_It couldn't be true. If __they were going to __help, why do they __hurt __me? I had to get away._

"Ollie?" A soft female voice called me a nickname.

I stared at the brunette woman's face. My eyes were blurry and I could not recognize her.

_I couldn't trust anyone._

_I had to get away._

_safety._

_I had to get somewhere safe._

I shouted and fought against them. I wanted to get out of the grip that held me in place. Someone gently touched my cheek. Hand feels cool against my skin. It seems a contradiction. I didn't understand the gesture. I felt really confused and I couldn't think clearly. I heard a heated discussion around me, but I was able to distinguish only a few words here and there.

"Oliver, easy. You're safe."

This time, I heard a different voice say softly.

_It couldn't be true._

_This __pain._

The words and the flashback which I saw didn't fit together.

I shouted in pain when I saw the knife I cut my skin in my chest. I could also feel it. It happened again and again. My breathing started to become labored and shallow.

_Horror._

_Pure __horror._

_And agony._

Hands were holding me in place do not let go of me. I felt how someone tried to open my mouth. Clamp my teeth tightly together. I struggled to keep my mouth shut. I will not surrender without a fight. Other party to seems to be equally persistent. Eventually, someone manages to push something in between my teeth. In my mouth spilling something bitter-tasting liquid. I tried not to swallow it. I want to get it out of my mouth.

I growled angrily between my teeth.

"Come on, Oliver, swallow it."

In the end reflex of swallowing took the victory. In my mouth put more foul-tasting liquid and I swallowed it reluctantly. I was in great pain, and moved in restless. I felt uncomfortable.

Someone's hand stroked my cheek and hair. Touch feels different than the previous one.

"Sh, you're safe."

The gentle voice calms me down. I was not able to recognize the voice.

A moment later, someone grab my hand with tightly grip. I tried to pull it free, but the grip was a strong. Someone examine to my forearm. Then I felt the sting. It made me startled.

_What's this?  
_

I started to feel tired and my muscles relax. I tried to fight against the feeling. I couldn't give in. My eyes start to droop closed and I slowly sank into unconsciousness. In the end all went black.

Continues...

* * *

Comments make me happy =)


	8. Thea (2)

I am sorry for possible mistakes.

I am sorry to short chapter.

* * *

I walked with Felicity behind Roy and Diggle in to verdant. A blonde woman presses the series of numbers code in the lock and opened the door. I watched the door in amazement because my brother had argued earlier that he had not received the door open. Behind the door were exposed metal stairs that led to the basement. Roy and Diggle carried Oliver downstairs and moved him to a metallic table. I watched in amazement around. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all the things that are under my club. Everything was arranged systematically. Watched that place that came to my mind, it was like a military base. In a way it was. I watched as Diggle took off my brother's green leather jacket. The blood that had left under the jacket flowed on table. I was angry when I look wound which Zytle had done, but also sad to see my brother so wounded state. Roy pressed Oliver's wound when Diggle attach of my brother variety of devices. I watched in amazement black man, when he tied with straps Oliver stick to the metal table.

"Why do you do like that?" I asked with some concern.

"This is just a precautionary measure," said Diggle.

Felicity came to me and smiled encouragingly. "Oliver's awakening is the occasionally quite violent, and he doesn't always know where he is. In this way, we prevent Oliver from hurting himself or us. "

I nodded slowly. I understood why they tied up my brother, but it still annoyed me.

I see Diggle to put the blood bag rack and connecting to the Oliver's cannula that was in his hand.

"Is that ...?" I couldn't get my eyes off the blood bag.

"... Oliver's blood? Yes, it's. Oliver has lost blood. "Diggle said.

I looked at my brother, he was lying on the table so pale and motionless. I watched as Diggle began to sew stitches Oliver's wound. It looked disgusting, but I didn't turn over my eyes away. Felicity came to Oliver's side and watched my brother sadly. Then she looked Diggle and asked: "How is he?"

"I don't know. Heart rate is slightly elevated, but otherwise he seems to be okay. However, we don't know how the drug affects him, "Diggle said. Felicity nodded, she took her hand tenderly my brother's hair and stroked his head.

I had long wondered what was between them. I saw clearly how much Felicity cared for my brother. I was glad that Oliver had someone who genuinely cared about him. After all the experienced my brother deserved to be happy.

The blonde looked Diggle worried. "Oliver has a high fever."

The man nodded and said: "I will give him antibiotics soon."

Felicity went to fetch something, but I didn't pay it much attention. I had difficulty to remove my eyes off my brother. Blond woman came back with a water bowl and a towel. He set the bowl on the table and watered the towel. Felicity wiped the sweat from Oliver's face and chest.

Roy came up to me and looked at me a little worried: "Are you okay?"

"I am. I'm just worried about Oliver." I replied, glancing at my brother.

"You're covered with blood," Roy said.

I looked for the first time how I looked like. Roy was right. My clothes were covered in blood. "It's not mine. I'm okay. "

My boyfriend nodded and asked: "Do you want to change clothes? I can give you at least clean hoodie. "

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Come, I'll show where you can change your shirt." Roy took my hand and led me to other end of the basement. He gave me a red hoodie. "Here. Take your time. I'll go over to the other. "

"Okay." I nodded and looked after him.

I started to take off my shirt and pulled over on the hoodie. It felt good to get something clean on.

I returned to the group. Diggle had been patched my brother's wound. Felicity was next to Oliver and held him by the hand. My brother's head rested on the pillow, and he was covert with a blanket. After some contemplation, I went to Felicity and Oliver.

I looked at Felicity and I said: "You love him." The blonde was startled when she heard my words. "I can see how you look at my brother," I said with a smile.

"So ... uh ... However, we are not together and between us is nothing. We're just friends " The blonde babble.

"Felicity, it's ok," I said soothingly.

She smiled at me and gently touched my brother's stubble-covered cheek. "He is important to me."

"I know," I said, and I smiled back at her.

Continues...

* * *

Comments make me happy =)


	9. Felicity

I am sorry for possible mistakes.

* * *

I walked with Thea behind Roy and Diggle in to verdant. I pressed the series of numbers code in the lock and I opened the door. I noticed Thea staring at the door in amazement. She was apparently not seen anyone using it in the past. I went down metal stairs to the basement . Roy and Diggle carried Oliver downstairs and moved him to a metallic table. Thea seemed to be looking around in amazement. I watched as Diggle took off Oliver's green leather jacket. The blood that had left under the jacket flowed on table. I was worried about Oliver, he looks so pale. In the car Oliver's condition had looks serious. I had never seen him like that.

Roy pressed Oliver's wound when Diggle attach of him variety of devices. I watched Diggle when he tied with straps Oliver stick to the metal table. I knew it was necessary. We couldn't know what kind of Oliver would be when he wakes up. Still, it feels sad.

"Why do you do like that?" I heard the younger Queen asking.

"This is just a precautionary measure," said Diggle.

I went to Thea and I tried to smile at her encouragingly. "Oliver's awakening is the occasionally quite violent, and he doesn't always know where he is. In this way, we prevent Oliver from hurting himself or us", I explained to Thea.

She nodded to me.

I was hoping Thea understand what we do.

Diggle to put the blood bag rack and connecting it to the Oliver's cannula that was in his hand. Thea didn't seem to get gaze off the blood bag.

"Is that ...?" she asked.

"... Oliver's blood? Yes, it's. Oliver has lost blood. "Diggle said.

It occurred to me of my first time here foundry. Oliver had been bloodied in the back seat of my car. I brought him here and had to play doctor with him. It seems funny that I no longer wonder about anything. For all this had come to me everyday lives. I saw Thea watched with concern for her brother, I wanted to comfort her and tell her that Oliver will be fine. I felt that I couldn't find the right words.

Diggle sewed stitches Oliver's wound. I went up to him and looked at Oliver sadly.

I turned my gaze at Diggle and asked: "How is he?"

"I don't know. Heart rate is slightly elevated, but otherwise he seems to be okay. However, we don't know how the drug affects him, "Diggle said.

I nodded and I took my hand tenderly Oliver's hair and stroked his head. I loved him, but I hadn't said it to him.

Oliver's skin feels hot against my hand, I also saw drops of sweat dripping on his forehead. I was sorry for Oliver. He had gone directly to Zytle's trap. I felt guilty because I was leading Oliver there. I should have been more accurate.

I looked Diggle and said: "Oliver has a high fever."

Diggle nodded to me and said: "I will give him antibiotics soon."

I wanted to help Oliver somehow. I wanted to at least somehow ease his feeling. I found a suitable bowl and filled it with cool I tookfrom the boxa clean towel. I carried the bowl over to Oliver and put down its next to him. I soaked a towel and squeezed out excess water. My handsshakingslightly,as Iwill wipesweat fromOliver'sface. I moved gently wipe his bare chest. I wasnervous abouttouchingOliver'sbare ,no one seemedto noticeit. I felt my hand beneath his peaceful breath. I was happy after gettingwipedthe sweatoff. I noticed Roy came to Thea and looking worried her. After a brief discussion, Roy took Thea basement to the other end.

I turned my attention back to Oliver, hoping his awakening soon, because we wanted to know what his being was.

Oliver's head seemed to rest uncomfortably against the metal table. I fetched a pillow and placed it under his head. Now, the position seemed more comfortable. Lastly I covered him with blanket. I took Oliver's hand in mine, it felt comforting to me. I wanted Oliver to know that I was with him.

Thea came to us, she looked at me and suddenly said: "You love him."

I startled. I didn't expect her words.

"I can see how you look at my brother," Thea said with a smile.

I didn't know what I should have said. We were not together. However, I had hoped it very much. Many thoughts revolve around my head and I answered taken aback: "So ... uh ... However, we are not together and between us is nothing. We're just friends."

"Felicity, it's ok", Thea said soothingly.

I felt relaxed. I smiled to Thea and touched gently Oliver's stubble-covered cheek. "He is important to me."

"I know," Thea said, and smiled at me.

I was glad that we got along.

After a time I moved back to my computer. It seemed to me that I couldn't do very much to help Oliver. It was frustrating.

Continues...

* * *

Comments make me happy =)


	10. Diggle

I am sorry for possible mistakes.

* * *

I put to Oliver antibiotic drops and I went to get some supplies from a nearby cabinet. I saw Felicity trying to make Oliver feel as comfortable as possible. It was frustrating to be inactive and just wait. It was hard to say how the Oliver would behave when he would wake up. I took the just in case of the closet a variety of pain killers and sedative. I put them ready for syringes, and brought them close to Oliver. Felicity moved next to her computer. She was clearly frustrated and worried. I went to Felicity and I asked: "How are you?"

She turned to look at me in the eyes and answered: "John, I'm scared and I'm worried about Oliver."

I nodded. "We are all worried about him. All goes well for sure."

Felicity nodded. "I hope so."

There was a pained moan. We all rushed over to Oliver. Beckon others to stay farther away. I went up to him and looked him in the eye. In Oliver's eyes was reflected confusion. "Oliver?" I asked.

"Dig ..." he said in a pained voice.

I sighed with relief. Oliver knew where he was. Oliver moved and moan escaped from his lips.

"Calm down. I'll give you a pain killer. " I took the syringe, a connector it into the cannula which was in Oliver's hand and gave a pain killer.

"Enough," Oliver said.

I had not yet given him a lot of medicine. Less than I would have liked. I saw clearly that he had more pain than he admitted. "You still have pain."

"I can handle them", Oliver said. His voice still sounded painfully. I disconnected the syringe cannula for later use.

"Thea? Is she okay? " Oliver tried to look around.

Thea came up to him and touched her brother's hand. "I'm fine."

"Good," Oliver said, sounding out of breath.

His breathing was laborious because of pain. Thea gently rubbed his palm on the back and asked almost in a whisper: "Ollie, let Diggle give you more a pain are allokayandsafe."

Oliver nodded in small ways. Thea patted his hand and looked at me. "Diggle, medicine."

I nodded and gave to Oliver more medicine. Oliver blinked his eyes, he clearly tried to fight against the effects of the drug. Felicity came to his side and touched his cheek. "Shh, it's okay. Just rest."

Oliver looked relaxing and fall asleep.

"Can we now untie him?" Thea asked.

I nodded in response. I didn't think Oliver no longer trying to hurt us. I helped Thea release of his brother.

Felicity fetch thermometer. "I was going to measure Oliver's heat."

I nodded and gave her space.

Felicity put the thermometer in his armpit. Oliver looked sleeping peacefully, without knowing what was happening around him. A few minutes laterthe thermometerbeeped. Felicity took the thermometer and looked at it quiet.

"How much?" Thea asked.

"41.5 ° C" Felicity answered and looked at me worried. (106.7 °F)

I nodded to her. "Keep track of the situation. Hopefully, fever begins to fall. "

Thea yawned.

I looked at the young woman. "You must be tired. Roy can take you to his apartment to sleep. Within a few hours to get to is the morning. "

"I want to be with Ollie," Thea said tired.

"You need a rest. I'll stay here with Diggle. I'll call you if something happens ", Felicity said.

Thea yawned. "All right."

I watched as Thea and Roy went up the metal stairs to the upper floor. The younger Queen turned to look at us before she disappeared from sight. I was glad that Roy took off Thea from foundry. Thea had been a tough night, and I do not want him to tiring herself overseeing her brother's side. I glanced at Oliver, he seemed to be still asleep. It was good. Felicity was by his side. I moved over to them and looked at the blond woman. "How are you doing?"

Felicity looked at me. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. "

I nodded. "Do you want to rest?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

I nodded again.

"You?"

"Everything is fine," I replied.

My attentions pay to Oliver, who mumbled something in his sleep, but I have not received any of it clear.

I couldn't say for sure, even the language by which he mumbled. It could have been Russian or even Chinese. Or any other language what could he know.

About an hour to get Felicity measured Oliver fever again. She looked at mewith worried expressionon her face. "John, it is 42.2 ° C." (107.96 °F)

"It's not good," I said calmly, although I was worried. Oliver's fever was unusually high. I tried to think about what could be causing high fever despite antibiotics.

Continues...

* * *

Comments make me happy =)


	11. Roy

I am sorry for possible mistakes.

* * *

When I hear Oliver's groaning I rushed to him with the other. Diggle asked us to stay further away with his gestures. I saw eyes of Thea how difficult it was for her. I took her by the hand. The situation was also difficult for me because I had not previously seen Oliver so bad. I hadn't seen him seriously injured. Sometimes something small, but nothing serious.

Diggle went to Oliver's beside. "Oliver?"

"Dig ..." I heard Oliver's respond in a pained voice.

He had to have a lot of pain because he is clearly not able to hide them.

"Calm down. I'll give you a pain killer. " Diggle said, and gave To Oliver a pain killer.

"Enough," he said.

"You still have pain." Diggle said.

"I can handle them", Oliver said a pained voice.

I rolled my eyes. I guessed this. Oliver was stubborn himself. What else could I expect? He was certainly the most stubborn person I had ever met.

"Thea? Is she okay? " I heard Oliver's asking.

I let go of Thea's hand and watched as she walked over to her brother.

Thea touched Oliver's hand. "I'm fine."

"Good," Oliver said, sounding out of breath.

I watched how Thea asked her brother to take more a pain killer. And Oliver agreed. Sometimes it was difficult to say which of the two siblings had most stubborn.

Diggle gave To Oliver more a pain killer and he fell fast asleep.

"Can we now untie him?" Thea asked.

Diggle nodded to her in response. I watched as they released Oliver.

"I was going to measure Oliver's heat." Felicity fetch thermometer and put it in Oliver's armpit.

A few minutes later the thermometer beeped. Felicity took the thermometer and looked at it quiet.

"How much?" Thea asked anxiously.

"41.5 ° C" Felicity answered and looked at Diggle worried. (106.7 °F)

Diggle nodded to her. "Keep track of the situation. Hopefully, fever begins to fall. "

I was surprised at how high fever Oliver had.

Thea yawned.

I turned to look at her, she had to be tired.

"You must be tired. Roy can take you to his apartment to sleep. Within a few hours to get to is the morning." Diggle said to Thea.

"I want to be with Ollie," Thea said, sounding tired.

"You need a rest. I'll stay here with Diggle. I'll call you if something happens ", Felicity said.

Thea yawned. "All right."

We left the foundry and walked along the dark street toward my apartment. Neither of us said anything. Thea seemed to be in her thoughts. We came to my apartment and opened the door for her.

I put on the lights and looked at Thea. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you." She said, heading towards my bed. Thea settled down on the bed. Turn off the lights and settled down next to her. Thea crawled on my arm and rested her head against my chest.

Thea sighed. "Do you think that Oliver going to be alright?"

I pulled her closer to myself. "Of course he will. He has survived worse."

It was quiet for a moment.

I felt my shirt wet.

Is Thea cry?

"Roy," she asked, tearful voice.

"Yes?" I asked, and pulled her in a hug.

"Roy, I ... I killed a man."

Okay, I didn't expect this.

"Are you sure?"

Thea nodded. "I shot an arrow in Zytle's chest. I was afraid he'll kill Oliver. "

I nodded. "Thea, all is well." I tried to comfort her.

"It's not. Didn't you hear? I killed a man", Thea said almost angrily.

I knew exactly how she felt.

Thea had protected her brother.

Wait a minute.

How she had even done it?

I didn't bother to ask for it now.

"Thea, try to sleep. We can find out in the morning have you really killed someone."

She nodded to me. I hugged her tightly.

After a while Thea fell asleep next to me. I was glad that she got to rest even a little.

Continues...

* * *

Comments make me happy =)

They cheer up my day.


	12. Felicity (2)

I'm sorry possible mistakes.

Sorry short chapter.

* * *

I was worried about Oliver's high fever. I looked at him. Oliver's skin was sweaty. We should try to cool him and get lower fever. I felt the blush when I realized that we should strip off Oliver's leather pants.

"John?"

"Yes?" My friend turned to look at me inquiring expression on his face.

"Well, we should cool Oliver," I said.

John nodded to me.

"Could you ... could you undress his pants?" I asked blushing.

Diggle nodded without making the matter a big deal.

I was really grateful to him for that.

"I'll get the cool towels." I went quickly to the side.

When I came back with the towels, Diggle was taken off Oliver's pants and covered his lower body with a blanket.

Fortunately.

I placed a cool towel on top of Oliver's upper body. Then I grabbed a blanket gently. My hands were shaking. I hadn't seen Oliver so scantily clothed. I felt a blush about idea.

Could I do this?

I gathered myself and pulled the blanket aside.

Thank God.

Oliver used the boxer shorts.

I covered his lower body another cool towel.

Soaked a small towel in a bowl and squeezed the excess water out. I wiped the sweat Oliver's face. Suddenly, Oliver turned to his side and grabbed my wrist.

"Felicity ... help ... me ... hurts ... like... hell", he said in a pained voice.

I nodded and looked at Diggle. "John, give Oliver more pain killer."

I turned my gaze back to Oliver.

I held his head and wiped his face with a damp towel.

"Shh, it will feel better soon." I reassured him.

Diggle gave to Oliver pain killer, it felt a little facilitate his pain.

I put Oliver's head back on the pillow and stroked his hair. "Try to relax."

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing.

I felt bad to see him like this. I saw that he was still in great pain. I felt so helpless because I couldn't do anything for him.

"Thea? Where is Thea? "Oliver asked a hoarse voice.

"She is resting on Roy's apartment."

Oliver nodded. "Good."

He closed his eyes for a moment and frowned. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at me. "Felicity, I have... I have nausea."

I took the nearest to the bowl and pushed it in front of Oliver before he vomited. Oliver threw up bile mostly because he was not eaten anything for several hours. When Oliver had vomited I turned him back on his back. Oliver was breathing heavily. I wiped with paper in his mouth, and Oliver looked at me tired.

"I'll get you some water."

He nodded to me.

I came back soon with the glass of water. I took my hand behind his head and lifted his head slightly. I took the water glass to his lips. Oliver didn't manage to drink like a small sip of water. I tried to get him to drink more, but he shook his head.

"Drink a little bit more," I asked.

"I can't." He said tired.

I put Oliver's head back on the pillow. His muscles felt powerless and tense. Oliver closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Pain?" I asked, looking at him sadly.

Oliver nodded.

"I'll put Roy message that you are awake. He and Thea will probably soon be here, "I said when I took the phone off the table.

Oliver gave me a powerless nod.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	13. Roy (2)

I'm sorry possible mistakes.

* * *

I lay on my bed awake. Thea was sleeping next to me pressed against my side. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 8 a.m. We had slept about three hours. The phone shivered my bedside table announces the receipt of the message. I picked up the phone and looked at from whom the message was. Felicity reported that Oliver was awake. She also told me that Oliver was still in pain. I wrote to Felicity reply. I told her that we would soon be coming back.

I looked beside to me sleeping Thea and shook her gently. "Thea, wake up."

Thea raised her head and looked at me sleepily. "What now?"

"Felicity reported that Oliver is awake."

Thea took a while before she realized what I had said. She rose quickly seated. "How is he?"

"He has reportedly still in pain. I replied to Felicity, that we would soon be coming to the foundry. "

Thea nodded and stood up. "I want to see Ollie as soon as possible."

I nodded. "But first we have to eat something."

I made us coffee and we ate what we found in the closets.

After eating we headed back to the foundry. Thea was quiet when we walked into the premises of Verdant and headed to the basement door. I pressed the series of numbers code in the lock and I opened the door. Thea stepped ahead of me the stairs. Felicity was waiting for us in the basement.

"How is Ollie?" Thea asked worried.

"He's awake, but he has a lot of pain. Oliver has a high fever." Felicity explained.

Thea nodded and walked to his brother.

"Felicity, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

Blond woman looked at me questioningly. "What sort of?"

"Thea said that she had killed Zytle. Could you use your software to search him?"

"Why? If he is dead."

"I want to be sure."

Felicity nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

I didn't want Thea carry guilty if Zytle was not dead. Thing was the best check. I looked at Thea as she chatted with Oliver. I didn't hear their conversation and it didn't belong to me. I leaned Felicity's desk and looking at her work.

"Roy, could you give me work in peace? You stare doesn't do this any faster. ", Felicity said looking at me.

"Okay." I raised my hand a sign of surrender and moved farther away.

Moments later, Felicity asked me and Diggle to join her.

"Roy, you were right. Zytle is not dead", Felicity said and shows us the picture from surveillance camera.

"Where is he?" I asked angrily.

"At the same storage area."

"Roy, what are you going to do?" Diggle asked.

"He must pay for his actions." I was angry. Zytle was kidnapped Thea and hurt Oliver.

Felicity looked at us. "Zytle may have the antidote." she glanced at Oliver.

Diggle nodded. "We need a plan."

I nodded back to him. I knew Diggle was right.

"Ollie ?!" Thea shouted suddenly.

We rushed to them. I looked at Oliver worried and I noticed the blood on his lips.

"He began to cough suddenly," Thea said.

Diggle checked Oliver quickly. He opened Oliver's mouth and looked in his mouth with flashlight. Then Diggle turned to look at Thea. "Oliver is stable, but he is unconscious. Better that way, because we are unable relieve his pain."

Thea nodded. "What about the blood?"

"It seems to be from the lung, but it is not much", Diggle explained.

I grabbed tenderly Thea's hand and looked into her eyes. She had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just frightened."

I nodded to her. "So do I." I looked at Felicity and Diggle: "I think we should talk."

"About what?" Thea asked.

"Zytle is alive. Thea, you are not killed anyone."

"But I shot him with an arrow."

"He is alive. I was thinking to go "ask" him what he gave to Oliver and does he have the antidote. "I said.

In a way was glad that Zytle was alive. There were two reasons for this. First: Thea didn't have to feel guilty. Secondly, we were able to "ask" him what he had given Oliver and get the antidote.

"Roy, he is dangerous," Thea said worried.

"I know. We try to prepare well."

"When are you going to hit?" Thea asked looking at us.

"I think that as soon as possible." I looked at Diggle and Felicity.

"Felicity and Diggle have not slept last night. They are tired and need a rest," Thea said worried.

She was right. Felicity and Diggle should sleep before the mission.

"Thea is right. We have to rest before the mission", Diggle said.

"Let's check the situation five hours to reach again. I leave the program to trace Zytle", Felicity said.

I nodded to them. "Let's do that."

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	14. Thea (3)

I'm sorry possible mistakes.

* * *

I woke up to the fact that someone shook me. "Thea, wake up", I heard a familiar voice say. I lifted my head sleepily and looked at Roy. "What now?"

"Felicity reported that Oliver is awake."

It took me a moment to realize what Roy had said. I quickly remembered last night's events. I was soon completely awake and I got up quickly seated. "How is he?"

"He has reportedly still in pain. I replied to Felicity, that we would soon be coming to the foundry. "

I nodded and stood up. "I want to see Ollie as soon as possible."

I was relieved to hear that he was awake, even if the situation would not otherwise have sounded as good as I had hoped.

"But first we have to eat something", Roy said.

I had difficulty to think of eating. I just wanted to get to see Ollie. I controlled myself and I ate breakfast with Roy.

After eating we headed back to the foundry. I was in my thoughts when we entered into the premises of Verdant. I was nervous about see Oliver. I did not know what a sight awaited me in the basement. We headed to the basement door, Roy pressed the series of numbers code in the lock and I opened the door. I stepped on the metal stairs that led to the basement. Felicity was waiting for us in the basement.

"How is Ollie?" I asked worried.

"He's awake, but he has a lot of pain. Oliver has a high fever." Felicity explained.

I nodded to Felicity and I walked slowly to my brother.

Oliver was lying on a metal table on his side fetal position and he was connected to various devices. His eyes were closed and he was breathing irregularly.

"Ollie?" I called him.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked at me. "Speedy."

I came up beside him and I saw that my brother has in great pain. It would be probably stupid to ask how is he. I sat down on a chair next to the table.

"Hey," I said without knowing what to say. I was nervous Oliver seeing so much I hadn't thought about what to say to him.

"Hey," Oliver replied.

"I've been really worried about you. You scared me. I thought I was losing you."

"Thea, I'm sorry," Oliver said, lifting his hand powerless towards to my face. I took his hand on my cheek and he gave me a small smile. Oliver's hand felt warm against my skin. I held his hand against my cheek. He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"For what?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm not always been the best brother or a friend. Such as you deserve. I have always been glad that I have a sister. You are dear to me." Oliver said.

"Ollie, what are you talking about? Why do you say that?" I asked with a start.

Oliver didn't answer, but he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ollie, no. You cannot give up. You have to fight. You have to hang on. Did you hear? You have to fight. I need you. I cannot lose you", I said in despair when I realized what he meant. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Oliver looked at me with a sad expression on his face. Suddenly he began to cough.

Violent cough made his body tremble. I held my brother's hand, and I saw drops of blood formed on his lips. I felt how Oliver's hand slumped limp. "Ollie?!" I yelled, but he didn't respond to his name.

Oliver's team came up to us quickly. I looked at my brother crying. "He began to cough suddenly", I said worried.

Diggle checked Oliver quickly, I saw his glance at monitors of devices. Then Diggle opened Oliver's mouth and looked in his mouth with flashlight. He turned to look at me. "Oliver is stable, but he is unconscious. Better that way, because we are unable relieve his pain."

I nodded and asked with concern: "What about the blood?"

"It seems to be from the lung, but it is not much", Diggle explained.

It sounded serious.

Roy grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just frightened", I replied to him. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest.

Roy nodded to me. "So do I." He looked at Felicity and Diggle: "I think we should talk."

"About what?" I asked in amazement.

"Zytle is alive. Thea, you are not killed anyone", Roy said looking at me.

"But I shot him with an arrow", I said. I didn't understand how it was possible. In all logic take he should be dead.

"He is alive. I was thinking to go "ask" him what he gave to Oliver and does he have the antidote", Roy said.

"Roy, he is dangerous," I said worried. I was scared that something would happen to Roy if he would go face Zytle. On the basis of the first encounter, I would say Zytle is a psychopath.

"I know. We try to prepare well", Roy said.

It seemed to me that he was trying to reassure me.

"When are you going to hit?" I asked looking at my brother's team.

"I think that as soon as possible." Roy answered watching Diggle and Felicity.

"Felicity and Diggle have not slept last night. They are tired and need a rest," I said worried when I realized they were taking care of my brother last night.

"Thea is right. We have to rest before the mission", Diggle said.

"Let's check the situation five hours to reach again. I leave the program to trace Zytle", Felicity said.

Roy nodded."Let's do that."

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	15. Oliver (3)

I'm sorry possible mistakes. Sorry for the long update a break. I've been busy with school.

* * *

I felt someone wiping my face with a damp one. I was tired and the opening of the eyes seems difficult. I knew Felicity to be near me, I smelled her perfume. I found some strength to turn to my side and grasp her wrist. "Felicity ... help ... me ... hurts ... like... hell", I managed to say to her in pain. The pain seemed unbearable. I felt that I had never felt this intense pain. Felicity nodded to me and I heard her calling Diggle. "John, give Oliver more pain killer."

Felicity was holding my head and wiped my face with a damp towel. "Shh, it will feel better soon", Felicity said to me. I tried to calm the breath, because too fast breathing hurts the side. I suspected a couple of my ribs were fractured. Diggle gave me a pain killer, it seems to facilitate a little bit of pain, though not numb it out completely. Felicity lowered my head on the pillow, and gently stroked the hair. "Try to relax."

I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on breathing. I felt tired and powerless. I lay quietly for a moment motionless. The drug had clearly begun to affect. Now I was able to handle the pain better, even though it was close to my tolerance limits.

"Thea? Where is Thea?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"She is resting on Roy's apartment."

I nodded. "Good." I was glad that my sister did not seeing my suffering.

I closed my eyes for a moment and frowned. I felt a wave of nausea roll in over me. I opened my eyes and looked at Felicity. "Felicity, I have... I have nausea."

Reach out over the edge of the table to vomit. Felicity pushed ethylene bowl just as I was vomiting. I threw up bile mostly because I had not eaten for several hours. I tasted the bile in my mouth. It felt disgusting. Felicity turned me back to my back. I breathed heavily. It seemed to me that the vomiting had taken some of my strength. Felicity wiped my mouth with paper, and I looked at her tired. It felt bad to be this helpless condition. I was grateful that I was with my friends than for example in the hospital. Here, I felt safe and I knew that I could count on my team. I couldn't imagine letting anyone else come near to me than my team. I did not want to let anyone else to come near me than my team. I was difficult to trust others.

"I'll get you some water", Felicity said softly.

I nodded to her.

Felicity soon came back with a glass of water. She took her hand behind my head and lifted my head a little. Felicity brought the glass to my lips. I manage to drink just a small sip of water. I was too tired to swallow any more.

"Drink a little bit more," Felicity asked, trying to get me to drink more.

I shook my head. "I can't." I said tired. Felicity looked disappointed.

She lowered my head back on the pillow. I felt a little bit better after drinking water. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing when I felt the pain wave roll in over me.

"Pain?" Felicity asked.

I nodded and opened my eyes.

"I'll put Roy message that you are awake. He and Thea will probably soon be here", Felicity said, and took the phone off the table. I gave her a powerless nod.

I lay on a metal table with eyes closed while listening to the monitors beeping sound. I had no idea of the passage of time. I did not know how long I was lying in my spot?

I heard the basement door open, but I'm too tired to turn to see who the comer was. I lay on the table on my side in a fetal position with eyes closed and focus on breathing.

After a while someone walked towards me. I was able to guess on the basis of steps that approached me.

"Ollie?" I heard my sister calling me softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Speedy."

Thea came next to me. I had a lot of pain I didn't wish my sister to see me like this, but I wouldn't have got her to stay away. I just did not know what Thea thought about all this. I was lied to her almost everything a couple of years. Thea was sitting next to me to a chair.

"Hey", my sister said, looking at me.

"Hey", I replied to her. It seemed to me that Thea didn't know how to handle the situation. This was one reason why I did not wish her to see me like this. My sister seemed uncomfortable.

"I've been really worried about you. You scared me. I thought I was losing you", Thea said worriedly. I heard the sadness in her voice. I was sorry. I feel bad to hear her fear of losing me.

"Thea, I'm sorry," I lifted my hand powerless towards to my sister's face. I wanted to comfort her somehow. Thea took my hand and raised it to her cheek. I smiled at to her. Thea has always been important to me and I have tried everything to protect her. I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"For what?" Thea asked, looking me in the eye.

"I'm not always been the best brother or a friend. Such as you deserve. I have always been glad that I have a sister. You are dear to me", I said. My sister looked confused by my words.

"Ollie, what are you talking about? Why do you say that?" Thea asked, startled.

I didn't answer her, but pressing her hand tightly. It seems to me I didn't may make it. Never before had I felt such intense pain. I thought to say goodbye to my sister even when I had the chance. I was afraid on going so bad condition that I no longer able to do so. Thea seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"Ollie, no. You cannot give up. You have to fight. You have to hang on. Did you hear? You have to fight. I need you. I cannot lose you", my sister said, worried. Tears flowed down her cheeks. I looked at her sadly. I had been fighting, but my strength seemed to run out.

I felt intense burn in my chest. I began to cough violently and I tasted blood in my mouth. Violent cough made my body tremble. The side hurts, and I couldn't speak. My sister held me by the hand and looked at me worried. Thea's face became gradually blurry. All began to turn black.

"Ollie!" I heard my sister crying, but it sounded distant. I fell finally unconsciousness.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry possible mistakes. English is not my native language.

* * *

Felicity slept on Oliver's bed and Diggle on the couch. Roydozingnext to the in a chairnext toher thoughtfully athis brother,who was lying ona metaltable. Thea glanced at the monitors making sure that everything is in order. She felt strange tosee hernormallyvivaciousbrotherin this way. Oliver's getting the injection had been almost twelve hours. Thea had not been able to sleep any more, he had overseen five hours of next to his brother when the other slept. Felicity's phone alerted and the blonde woman stood up with yawning, she took her glasses from the edge of the table. Felicity noticed Thea was sitting next to her brother.

"Good morning," Thea said looking Felicity.

"Morning," Felicity said. She looked at Thea and Oliver. "Is everything all right?"

The young woman nodded. "Oliver has not yet been awakened."

Felicity nodded. Her gaze moved to Roy, who dozing next to the table. A small smile rose to her face. Then Felicity turned her gaze back to Thea. "How are you?"

"As well as I can in this situation." The young woman replied.

The blonde woman gave her to understand nod.

Diggle sat up on the couch and looked around, He stood up and walked to the others, "Has anything changed?"

Thea shook her head. "Is not."

Diggle nodded. His gaze moved to Roy, who dozing next to the table. He moved behind Roy and slapped the younger man's back playfully. "Wake Up!"

Roy startled awake and almost fall off the chair. He sighed deeply and looked at Diggle. Thea couldn't help but smile at Roy's amazed expression.

Felicity walked over to her computer and sat down next to her desk. Her fingers are dancing on the keyboard when she checked the results of tracking program.

"Is Zytle still at the warehouse?" Roy asked and moved to look at Felicity's computer screen.

"Roy! Wait a moment. I'm not ready yet, "Felicity said, trying to get peace to herself.

Roy walked restlessly around.

Moments later Felicity broke the silence. "Zytle is no longer at the warehouse", she said looking at the other.

"Where is he?" Roy asked in frustration.

"I track him now," Felicity said, turning to look at the computer screen.

"This could be a good time to get something to eat," Diggle suggested.

"And coffee," Felicity added.

Roy sighed in frustration. "We probably cannot do anything else."

"Can I get you the ordinary?" Diggle said.

Felicity nodded. "Don't forget the coffee."

Diggle nodded and turned to look at Thea. "Do you want something?"

Thea thought for a moment. "What is the ordinary?"

"Big Belly Burger."

The young woman nodded. "It's ok for me."

"I'm coming with you," Roy said.

Thea was sitting next to her brother and watched the men leaving.

Thea watched the silently work of Felicity, she didn't want to disturb a woman. Thea didn't know how she should be. Felicity turned around with on an office chair and looked at the young woman. "Is everything all right?"

"It is. I didn't want to disturb your work. "

"Don't be worried. The program traced Zytle now." Felicity replied kindly.

She rose from office chair and walked over to Oliver and Thea. Thea nodded to her.

Thea looked at her brother sadly. Oliver's skin was pale and he seemed fragile and vulnerable. "I've neverseen himlike this."

Felicity nodded understandingly to a young woman. "All of this has certainly been difficult for you."

Thea nodded. "I would never have thought my brother to be Arrow, but when I think Oliver's excuses and urgent of abandonments, everything makes sense. I kept him selfish and I didn't realize that he was there to help other people. "

Felicity smiled. "Oliver told me also ridiculous lies. Once he brought me a laptop, which had bullet holes and claimed spilled coffee on 'scover storiesare aren'tyour brotherstrength."

Thea smiled with amusement to Felicity.

Oliver groaned silently and frowned as he would have had a lot of pain.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked softly.

"Нет, нет. Прошунебольше", Oliver said, turning restless and pained.

"What did he say?" Thea asked confused.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a Russian", Felicity replied and touched Oliver's face. "He's really hot."

"Нет. Не больше!" Oliver shouted.

Thea tried to get her brother's attention to herself. "Ollie, look at me", she said firmly.

Oliver looked in her direction with feverish eyes, but Thea felt that Oliver didn't see her.

"How? I ... I saw how you died. 我很抱歉", Oliver spluttered.

Thea looked at her brother in amazement. Felicity held out to Thea with cold water wetted towel. She took a towel and pressed it against to her brother's forehead. Oliver seemed restless and pained.

"I'll call Diggle", Felicity said choosing Diggle's number from her phone.

"Hey Diggle, we need your help with Oliver", she said after hearing her friend responded the phone.

Continues...

* * *

Нет, нет. Прошу не больше (Net, net. Proshu ne bol'she) No, no. Please no more

нет. Не больше (net. Ne bol'she) No, no more

我很抱歉 (wǒ hěn bàoqiàn) I'm sorry

* * *

I think that everyone guess who Oliver sees...

Let me know what you think =)


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry possible mistakes. English is not my native language.

Thanks to my wonderful muse 3

* * *

Diggle and Roy were the Big Belly which was within walking distance of the foundry. They were waiting for the ordered meals when Diggle's phone rang. Diggle looked at his phone's screen. "It's Felicity", he stated aloud and answered the phone. "Diggle."

"Hey Diggle, we need your help with Oliver", Felicity said.

"Is something wrong?" Diggle asked.

"Oliver is a really hot ... I mean feverish. He speaks Russian and apparently Chinese. I think that Oliver has hallucinations", Felicity explained.

"This sounds serious. I will come there."

"Thank you. Please, hurry up, "Felicity said and ended the call.

Diggle turned to look at Roy. "I have to go back to the foundry. Can you bring meals to the foundry?"

Roy nodded. "I can, but why do you need to go to the foundry?"

"Oliver's condition has changed."

Roy nodded. "It sounds bad."

Diggle nodded. "I will go now. See you in the foundry. "

Roy nodded.

Diggle quickly returned back to the foundry when he opened the basement's door, he heard Oliver's loud groaning. Diggle runs down the stairs to see what happened there, he saw Oliver writhing in agony on the table. Thea and Felicity are trying to ease his being best they can. Diggle came to them and quickly assessed the situation. "What happened?"

"Oliver woke up and he yelled something in Russian. Since then he has been like this", Felicity replied.

Diggle nodded and turned his attention to Oliver. "Oliver? Oliver?!" Diggle tried to get his friend's attention to himself, but Oliver didn't answer him. Oliver's body was tense and he bites his teeth together in agony. Lousy moan escaped his mouth. Oliver was clearly in great pain, there was no doubt about it. Diggle rushed to pick up the medicine, he took pain medication into the syringe. Diggle quickly returned to the man, who was lying on the table. He grabbed Oliver's hand and tried his best to keep his hand still. With his another hand Diggle tried to connect the syringe to the cannula, which was Oliver's hand, but Oliver managed to free his hand.

"Felicity, can you keep Oliver's hand immobile?" Diggle asked.

The blonde woman nodded and grabbed Oliver's hand tightly. However, Oliver was a lot stronger than she, and he got pulled his hand away.

"Let's switch", Diggle said, and handed the syringe to Felicity. He grabbed his friend's hand tightly. Oliver tried to free himself from his grip, but Diggle didn't let him go. Felicity managed to connect the syringe to the cannula, which was Oliver's hand and give him a painkiller. They waited a moment the time, but the painkiller didn't seem to relieve Oliver's pain.

"The painkiller doesn't work anymore", Diggle said, and rushed to pick up another medicine.

"John, what are you going to do?" Felicity asked.

"I'm going to give Oliver a sedative", the man replied taking another medicine into the syringe.

Diggle came quickly over to them and handed another syringe to Felicity. "Give this to Oliver."

Felicity nodded resolutely.

Diggle grabbed Oliver's hand again, ignoring his protests.

Felicity managed to give a sedative to Oliver. Oliver calms down quickly, but the medicine didn't relieve his pain, and it was reflected in Oliver's face.

"Cannot you give him more pain medication?" Thea asked, watching worried about his brother, who had a lot of pain.

"He has already received the maximum dose", Diggle replied.

Thea nodded annoyed, she felt bad look at his brother's suffering.

Oliver was lying almost motionless on a metal table, his eyes were open. Oliver's face and chest were covered with sweat. Thea wiped with a damp towel to his brother's face. Oliver didn't look at her, he seemed to be staring into nothingness. Thea hoped that they would have had a way to relieve Oliver's pain.

Felicity returned back to the computer to check the tracking program. She glanced at the others and said: "Zytle is in the warehouse."

Diggle nodded and turned to look at Roy, who stands at the door of the basement. Roy came quickly down the stairs, carrying paper bags which contain food. He put the bags on the table. "Is Zytle at the warehouse?"

Felicity nodded.

Pained moan escape from Oliver's mouth. Roy turned to look at him. "How is Oliver?"

"He regained consciousness, but he was hallucinating," Diggle said.

Roy nodded and went over to Oliver and Thea. He was surprised to see Oliver's anguished face and his eyes that stared into nothingness. He didn't expect Oliver to be awake. Before Roy could say anything, Diggle answered the question which had in his mind. "Painkiller doesn't help any more. We gave to Oliver a sedative, but it doesn't help the pain."

Roy nodded and squeezed his hand to fist, he was angry when he saw how much suffering Zytle was caused to Oliver.

"I have to go meet Zytle," Roy said angrily.

"Roy, calm down," Diggle said.

"Don't try to stop me."

Diggle sighed. "Eat first."

The younger man looked at his friend goofy look on his face.

Thea couldn't help but smile.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	18. Oliver (4)

I'm sorry possible mistakes. English is not my native language.

Thanks to my wonderful muse 3

* * *

I drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness for some time. I didn't know how long. I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry and I couldn't see anything clearly.

Where am I?

Agony.

Why?

I frowned in pain and groaned quietly. I had never felt such intense pain.

Was I being tortured?

Who?

Why?

Where am I?

In my mind, I have many questions. Moving around was impossible because of the pain. I couldn't defend myself. Everything seems so confusing.

"Oliver," a woman's voice asked softly.

What is this?

Some kind of trick?

"Нет, нет. Прошу не больше", I begged desperately. I don't know why, but I thought that was in Russia. I felt restless. I wait for when the next wave of pain rolled over me. I didn't know where to become for the next possible hit. I didn't see anything properly.

The sounds around me were unclear. I heard some people discussing near to me. Someone's hand touched my face. I winced touch. I wanted to get farther away, but the pain prevents me from moving.

"Нет. Не больше!" I screamed anxious.

I wanted them just to stop.

I was hurt.

"Ollie, look at me", another woman's voice said firmly.

I looked reluctantly in her direction. I saw my sister's face.

This could not be true.

This must be a delusion

or some kind of trick.

Then I saw her.

Shado.

How?

"How? I ... I saw how you died. Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn", I splutter.

Shado, I'm sorry for everything.

I felt someone pressed something cool against my forehead. A few drop of water flows on my face.

Waterboarding?

Waller?

A loud moan escaped from my lips. I feel that I cannot stand this much longer.

"Oliver? Oliver?" a man's voice called me by name, but I had no strength to answer him. I feel that my body every single one muscle was tense because of pain. I bit my teeth tightly together in agony. Lousy moan escaped from my mouth. I felt someone take my hand and hold it firmly in place. Panic came over me. I fought against with my strength that I still had.

I had to get away.

I managed to get my hand free.

I felt how someone grabbed my hand again. This time, the resistance seemed weaker. I managed to get my hand free easily. Someone grabbed my hand a third time. This time the grip was strong and tight.

Did they ever given up?

I fought against as much as I could, but I could not get out of it. I didn't know exactly what they were doing to me. They let me go for a while. I didn't know why they did so. It's as if they were waiting for something.

After a while, someone grabbed my hand again. I was no longer the strength to resist them. They gave me something. I felt it affect me fast. I had difficulty to think clearly. My body felt heavy and powerless. My eyes didn't seem to no longer be focused at anything, they just stared the emptiness without seeing anything. Despite the fact excruciating pain filled my senses. There was nothing else than the agony.

Is not this pain will never end?

Continues...

* * *

Нет, нет. Прошу не больше (Net, net. Proshu ne bol'she) No, no. Please no more

Нет. Не больше (net. Ne bol'she) No, no more

我很抱歉 (wǒ hěn bàoqiàn) I'm sorry

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	19. Diggle & Roy

I'm sorry possible mistakes. English is not my native language.

Finally, a new chapter.

* * *

I ate silently to my Big Belly - meal and let my eyes get around to my friends. Roy ate his food quickly. Thea and Felicity ate in silence. I watched the others thoughtfully. I was worried about the situation, as Oliver's condition as the encounter Zytle. Encounter Zytle was the only way to get the information. I was hoping that I would be able to discuss the situation with Oliver, but at the moment it was impossible. I glanced in the direction of my friend, who was lying on a metal table. Despite the sedative medicine, he seemed to be a severe pain. I wanted to help him.

* * *

I ate as quickly as possible. I wanted to get an antidote to Oliver as soon as possible. Right now, I hope that Oliver would be able to give advice for the task. Now I had to cope with this alone. Well, Diggle was coming to backup, however. I felt that I was responsible.

When I had eaten I got up and walked around the basement. I felt restless. I did not want waste any time. I also knew I could not underestimate Zytle, he was not an easy opponent. I wanted to do something useful. I walked over to my mentor, and I watched him. His eyes were slightly open, but I did not know whether he was conscious. I can see a few drops of sweat dripping on his forehead.

"Oliver, I don't know, can you hear me, but we'll try to get you the antidote," I said to him.

Maybe Oliver didn't hear me, because he did not react in any way. I sighed and walked over to others.

Diggle was standing next to the table and prepared his gun. He looked at me: "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "I change just gear."

I took to my red leather suit and dressed farther away from the others. Oliver's condition wondered me, he looked so ill. We had to get him the antidote. Hopefully, this succeeds.

* * *

I checked my gun and I uploaded it, I saw Roy come to me in his full gear.

"Are you ready?"

"I am," the younger man nodded resolutely.

I turned to look at Felicity: "Can you handle it here."

Felicity looked at Oliver and then me. "We'll be fine. Be careful."

I nodded to her and I turned to see Roy: "Let's go."

The younger man nods.

* * *

Diggle and Roy were sitting in a van a little distance from the warehouse. Environment seemed calm. They did not see anyone outside the warehouse. Men glanced at each other, and rose out of the car by consensus. They looked around eyeing the building seeking the entrance on the building. Roy toured the warehouse's gable and gestured Diggle to come to him. Diggle walked over to him and looked at the younger man questioningly. Roy showed his hand the open window, which was the warehouse's on the second floor. It was rather high, but together they get there. Roy climbed up to the window via the warehouse wall, leaning against the scaffolding. He was left hanging with his hands to the window and gave to Diggle sign to wait. After a while, Roy climbed into the window and disappeared from sight of Diggle. He soon came back and stretched out his hand towards at to down waiting friend. Diggle climbed higher and grabbed Roy's hand. Roy pulled him up. Diggle looked around and noticed knocked out a man lying on the floor near the window. Top flat which they had circled around the warehouse.

Diggle and Roy watched the upper level in the downstairs events. Zytle stood down supervised when his men loaded the drugs into the van. Diggle looked at Roy: "Let's split up. Can you take in the lower level? I'll take overwatcher and cover you from above."

Roy nodded resolutely.

Men split up, Roy going to the left and Diggle to the right. They proceeded cautiously keeping a low profile. Diggle found a suitable spot where he saw the entire inventory.

Roy saw a stack of wooden crates, along which he could get down. He waited Diggle's sign near the boxes. "Clear to move", Roy heard Diggle's voice from the earpiece.

"Copy that", Roy said, and climbed on top of wooden boxes. He stayed low, moving box stack to another, until he was down.

"Hide. Target at three ", Roy heard Diggle's say.

Roy pressed against the boxes, he saw an assault rifle carrying a man coming out from behind the boxes. Roy knocked a man with a quick motion and pulled him to hide behind the boxes. Roy pushed the button on his chest and spoke to the radio: "Done."

"Copy that."

Diggle noticed one man's rise to the stairs the upper level, he moved close to the stairs, staying low. Armed man rose up to the ledge and Diggle grabbed the man's neck, throttling grip. Diggle was holding a man for so long that he lost consciousness. Then he pulled the man into hiding and returned to his spot. Roy shot an arrow towards the man who was a short distance away. The arrow opens the fly and net flew over the target. The man tried to get out of net, but could not. He managed to pull his gun out and fired a shot towards to Roy. Roy hit the man unconscious with his bow. He noticed blood dripping from the upper arm. On him had been hit, but because of the adrenaline he did not feel the pain.

Diggle heard a shot, but did not see where it came from. He looked around worried, but did not see Roy. Diggle took contacted him: "Arsenal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I got a hit."

"Is that bad?" Diggle asked, knowing how to 'be fine' was defined in their team.

"No, it's just a flesh wound."

"All right. Where are you?" Diggle asked, his eyes seeking to Roy.

"Hiding near the car."

Diggle saw a man with a gun walking in the direction of Roy. "Arsenal, target coming to your way."

"Okay."

Roy saw the target running towards a car's the driver's door. Roy toppled the man with his bow and knocked him unconscious, "Done."

"Zytle tries to escape", Roy heard Diggle's say."Close his escape route."

"Clear."

Roy ran toward Zytle and drew his bow. Zytle stepped back and threw a dart towards to Roy. Roy dodged it and shot an arrow toward to Zytle. The arrow opened up in the air and bola twisted around Zytle. Roy grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wooden boxes.

"How many masked vigilantes are in this city?" Zytle asked with a grin.

"Enough," Roy respond angrily.

"Arsenal, behind you!" Roy heard Diggle's voice on the radio. Before he has time to react, he heard a shot of its resonant stock. Roy turned to look in the direction of voice, he saw Diggle standing further away from the gun in his hand. Then he noticed a man lying on the ground. Roy realized that Diggle had saved him. Roy nodded to him the praise.

Roy turned his attention back to Zytle. "What you gave to the Arrow?" Roy asked threateningly.

"Ah, you're the Arrow's sidekick", Zytle said sarcastically.

Roy managed to control himself, he could not give Zytle's feint himself. Roy tightened his grip on Zytle's neck. "What you gave him?!"

"Vertigo."

"What else?"

"I don't know. I bought it from one guy. He promised that it will get Arrow to stay away from my way. Clearly, it works, "Zytle laughed.

"From who?"

"I don't know his name."

Roy felt himself frustrated. He had hoped to receive answers from Zytle and a possible antidote. Roy felt anger. Diggle put his hand on Roy's shoulder: " We cannot do more in here. The police will be here soon."

Roy nodded and loosened his grip Zyle's neck.

In a rapid move, he shot arrows both sides of Zytle, between them the cable was to ensure that he is unable to escape. Then Roy and Diggle went away just before the police entry.

In the car Diggle took contacted to Felicity: "Felicity…"

"Did you get the antidote?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"We do not."

"Did you find out what Oliver was given?"

"No, we did not get. Zytle did not know what it was. He bought it from someone. Felicity, I'm sorry."

"Damnit. What about now?" Felicity asked, worried.

"I don't know yet. Felicity, we'll figure this out somehow. We coming back", Diggle said, and hang up. He knew that they would come up with something soon. Oliver's time was running out.

Continues...

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


End file.
